


Me & My Friends

by iclashwitheverything



Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, headcanons, referenced character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iclashwitheverything/pseuds/iclashwitheverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one of my friends asked for an exploration into how Red might think about the functions being derived from people</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me & My Friends

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WENj3fun0gQ

Every function is a person.

 

Red remembers this every single time she has to use them in a fight for her life. Tap() is Grant Kendrell and it has saved her more times than she likes to think, the function using stolen energy to heal over wounds and bring her back from the brink of shattering. It’s funny, in a sad and infuriating way, that the man that had tried to kill her only hours before now saves her life nearly every five minutes.

 

Niola Chien, Red had met her on several occasions whenever setting up shows in some of the smaller clubs and other venues in Goldwalk. Every time a Process attack is stopped short by the shield that blooms around her, Red pictured the cheerful woman protecting her with as much ferocity as she had once protected Goldwalk. It makes her heart ache to remember what has become of the place that bubbly, kind, dedicated Niola had dedicated most of her life to.

 

Red can’t help but wonder what Shomar might have been able to pull off if he had been able to use Mask(), the function so incredibly perfect for the prankster that Red had choked out a short, garbled laugh when she had first found out it came from his trace. Maybe if the prankster and stuntman had been able to turn invisible he would have escaped the Camerata. Part of her wishes she could ask him what he thought of his function, a greater part wishes she had been able to meet him in person.

 

Load(), she isn’t entirely sure of why Wave Tennegan created a function like that, though his personality certainly caught ones attention like an explosion would. Red had met the man several times, and had enjoyed talking with him more each and every time. He’d been the perfect interviewer, asking all the best questions and making her feel constantly at ease, as if she was talking to someone she had known for years. Red had been so disappointed when she had heard he had left for the Country. Knowing what she did now, she was partially relieved that the man hadn’t simply left one day out of boredom or stress or anything else.

 

Sybil’s function almost feels like an attempt made by the woman to try and begin to make amends for her crimes and mistakes. Help() has certainly been, well, helpful in allowing Red to catch her breath, splitting the attention of hostile Process between herself and Luna. The backdoors that Sybil’s trace unlocks are also incredibly useful, giving Red a safe space to relax in for a short while. Red can’t help but wonder whether or not Sybil can feel it when her function is used, can’t help but wonder what it might be like if they ever meet face to face again, in the Country.

 

Red went to school with Farrah, knew the other woman quite well. She had always envied Farrah’s ability to make friends out of anyone, even those that started as enemies. Switch() Is so perfectly Farrah that Red makes use of it as often as she can, feeling like by using it she’s connecting with her old friend. She misses the sky painter terribly, and if this is all she has left of her, well then there’s no way Red will let it go any time soon.

 

She wonders, sometimes, about what her own function says about her. Disruptive, destructive, what part of her created Crash()? Did the Transistor somehow know about all the turbulent emotions inside of her? Was that what it had taken with her voice, a copy of all that anger and sorrow and drive to inspire change? Red struggles with her own function, no matter how useful it may be.

 

Every function is a person. Red only personally knew some of them in life, but they all protect and help her in their own way and every time she uses one she can’t help but feel more connected to the Trace behind it. She hopes she’ll be able to thank them for saving her life someday.


End file.
